Hidden Friendships
by ButterbeerJelloShots
Summary: Now complete with final two chappies, 8&9!
1. A Visit From A Neighbor

Here it is-my first ever finished fanfic!!! Cue the band, the fireworks, explosions, etc. Well, I slaved over this work, ummm somewhat, so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
-ButterbeerJelloShotsSkye  
  
A visit from the neighbor  
  
The moonlight streamed through the window, combating the light of the lamp in the bedroom. A teenage girl laid on her stomach on the bed, books open around her. She pored over a book, stopping every now and then to write a few words on the parchment at her side. She sighed and checked the clock. It was two A.M. 'I'm never going to get this done.' She thought to herself. 'Why do I always leave homework until the last week?'  
  
The girls hair shown in the moonlight. It was a collage of colors, ranging from platinum to a light chocolate color. It shimmered as she shook her head. She blinked her honey colored eyes, and yawned. Her shoulders shook over her fit frame as she did so.  
  
Her eyes itching with tiredness, she gathered her books and parchment, and laid them unceremoniously on her desk. Collapsing onto her bed, she had just closed her eyes and was about to drift off into sleep when she heard a loud scratching outside her window. Her eyes snapped open, and her hand went automatically to her bedside table where her wand lay. Slowly, she snuck over to the side of her window. The intruder slowly and quietly opened her window. The girl grabbed a book, and raised it over her head, prepared to attack.  
  
The second the intruder peeked his head inside the window, the girl mustered all her strength and brought the book down on his head. He fell into the room with a loud thump, and the girl hit him again. "OW! OW!" The intruder yelled. "Stop it!" The girl hit him again. "Reagan! Stop!" The intruder yelled, and the girl held the book inches above the intruder's head. "Reagan! What are you doing?!"  
  
Reagan looked at the intruder, then threw the book aside. "Great Merlin's Ghost! You scared me half to Death, Sirius!" Sirius Black pulled himself up from the floor, dusted himself off, and looked at his neighbor. "Sorry, Ray. I didn't mean to scare you." Sirius said, leaning onto her desk. "That's allright. I just didn't know who you were." Reagan smiled, "They having another meeting over there?" Sirius nodded, a scowl on his face. "Once a month, it never fails. They all get together, torture a few muggles, and have a grand old time."  
  
Reagan shook her head. Sirius' parents were dark wizards, supporters of Lord Voldemort. Once a month, they'd do this, and Sirius would come over to Reagan's, three houses away. Reagan couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in that kind of home. Her home had always been very warm, cozy and loving. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like to have Death Eaters roaming in your house, being subjected to verbal abuse everyday because you didn't want to follow in Voldemort's footsteps.  
  
Reagan shook her head again, frowning, then patted the bed. Sirius came over, and sat down, propping himself up against the pillows. The scowl still hadn't left his face, but he seemed more comfortable now. After a few minutes, he was snoring loudly. Reagan looked at him, smiled and pulled the covers up over him. She thought back to when she and Sirius had first met.  
  
She was in her backyard, playing school with her friend, Sophia. They were just about to start a potions lesson when two young boys zoomed into the backyard on toy broomsticks. They were tossing a ball back and forth, and laughing. One of the boys, a long haired boy, whizzed the ball in the direction of Sophia and Reagan's toy cauldron. The other boy, who had glasses on and had messy, jet black hair, missed the ball by seconds, and the resulting crash made both girls scream, and both boys laugh. The ball had hit the toy cauldron, and sent its contents (milk, clover leaves and eggs) flying onto the two girls. With that, the two girls ran after the boys, who were laughing and flying around the yard. The boy with the glasses zipped out of the yard, but the other boy wasn't fast enough. Reagan grabbed hold of the tail of his broom, and pulled it out from underneath him.  
  
Sophia and Reagan stood over him, identical evil smiles on their faces. They'd taken the boy hostage, binding him to a chair and subjecting him to half an hour of pure torture. They'd put him into a frilly pink dress, and put pounds and pounds of make-up on his face. They'd laughed themselves hoarse as he sulked out of the yard to meet his friend, who was in near hysterics, laughing and slapping his knee.  
  
Reagan laughed out loud, glancing at Sirius. She laid next to him on the bed, and pulled the covers away from him and onto herself. He groaned and turned over, his back now to her.  
  
Sirius had been spending the night at her house as soon as he'd realized the parties at his house contained Death Eaters torturing muggles. They had both grown used to this, and usually spent the entire night talking about their younger days. It was the only time they could get along. Any other time, they were at it like cats and dogs. Especially at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius had his group of friends, she had her own. Sirius, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the troublemaking group, always playing pranks and hexing anyone that got in their way. Reagan shared her best friend, Lily Evans' view of James Potter. He was an egotistical airhead. Even though Reagan was on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team with him, she still didn't get along with him. He obviously thought she, like all other girls in Hogwarts, would fall in love with him, but she saw him as nothing more than a teammate.  
  
Remus Lupin was pretty quiet, but Reagan got along with him allright. They'd studied together once or twice, both being the only ones of their friends to be in Muggle Studies. Reagan didn't know Pettigrew, but something in her mind told her not to trust him. She couldn't see why Sirius did. She'd asked him once, and he'd replied, "Peter's a good guy. He'd never betray us." Reagan had just shook her head.  
  
Now, she and Sirius would be starting their seventh year, and still, publicly enemies. In fact, term would be starting in one week, and then they'd be off for a new year at Hogwarts. Sirius usually stayed at Potter's for half the summer, but Potter had gone on vacation with his parents.  
  
Sirius rolled over in the bed and sighed. Reagan looked into the face of her secret friend and finally fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Breakfast & Memories

Breakfast and Memories  
  
The next day, Sirius woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He jumped out of Ray's bed, and was just rubbing his eyes when Ray walked into the room, drying her hair with a towel. She saw the excited look on his face, smiled and shook her head. "Oh, go ahead without me. Tell everyone I'll be down in a minute." Sirius practically flew out of the room and down the hall. He quickly descended the stairs and found himself in the huge kitchen.  
  
There was a squeal from the table, and suddenly, Sirius was wrapped in a tight hug. He looked down to see Ray's youngest sister, Aleena, wrapped around his middle. "Siri!" She squealed, not letting him go. "Hey, Leelee," Sirius said, unwrapping himself from her grip and mussing her hair.  
  
"Morning, Sirius." Ray's mother said, pulling out a chair for him. "Good morning, Mrs. Whittier" Sirius said, hugging her and taking his seat. She immediately started filling his plate and pouring him orange juice and milk, making sure he got as much food as would fit in his stomach.  
  
Just as Sirius was starting in on his toast, Ray's other three sisters came giggling into the kitchen. Sannia was 11 and would soon be starting her first year at Hogwarts. Thalia and Tayana were twins and were both fifteen. Thalia spotted Sirius and immediately sprang into the spot next to him. Batting her lashes, she pulled her chair closer to him and smiled. "Sirius, where have you been? I've really missed you." She said, grabbing his arm.  
  
Thalia had always been very taken with Sirius, and had no trouble showing it. She flirted shamelessly with him every chance she got. Tayana was the exact opposite. She was quiet and reserved, and attention towards her earned red cheeks and a mumbled response.  
  
Sirius managed to wrench his arm from Thalia, and turned to Sannia, who had taken a seat across from him. "Ready for Hogwarts, Sannia?" He asked. "Of course," Sannia said, rolling her eyes. "I've already got my trunk packed and I can't wait to see all my friends and stuff and I just can't wait to make a whole bunch of new friends, and I'm sure there are tons of things to do there, not like here, it's so boring here I just can't wait to get out of here and find something else to do and Merlin I can't wait to-" Sannia had a habit of going on and on for hours, just babbling on until whoever she was talking to either walked away, or finally got a word in.This time, what stopped her was Ray's entrance.  
  
"Merlin, Sanni, take a breath." Ray laughed, sitting on Sirius' other side. Sannia looked scandalized, and she moodily stabbed at the food on her plate. Ray started shoveling food into her mouth at breakneck speed.  
  
"Reagan Anise! Did you leave your homework until the last minute again?" Mrs. Whittier said and scowled at her oldest daughter. "Mum, I..." Ray said, but she couldn't think of anything to say, so she just resumed eating. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you young lady." Mrs. Whittier said, shaking her head. "Sirius, did you finish your homework?" She asked. Sirius laughed. "Finished it about a week into vacation."  
  
"If only Reagan could have your attitude. She has potential, just no ambition." Mrs. Whittier said, expertly buttering toast and pouring juice at the same time. Ray rolled her eyes, and swallowed. "Well, why don't you just trade me for Sirius?" Ray said. Thalia scoffed. "But then Sirius would be my brother! And that'd just be gross!"  
  
Ray rolled her eyes again. "Hey, Sirius, did I tell you Tayana is a prefect now?" She said, stuffing a slice of bacon in her mouth. Sirius turned toward the end of the table and smiled at Tayana, who looked furiously at Ray, her face growing redder by the second. "Prefect huh? Congrats." Sirius said, "I could never have been prefect, I cause too much trouble." Sirius laughed. Thalia laughed a high, false laugh and again grasped Sirius' arm.  
  
"Well, I'm done. I gotta go finish my homework." Ray said, getting up and depositing her plate in the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to her room. Sirius, looking for an escape from Thalia, put his own dish in the sink and announced, "I think I'll go help Ray with her homework." Mrs. Whittier gave him a quick hug before he went. "Don't stay away so long next time, Sirius. You're welcome here anytime you wish." Sirius smiled at her and went upstairs to join Ray.  
  
Ray was just coming out of the closet when Sirius walked in, her broom over her shoulder. "Homework, huh?" Sirius said, laughing. Ray rolled her eyes. "I'll finish it later." She said, moving towards the door. "The guys are playing quidditch up by the warehouse." Sirius put on a mock stern expression. "Young lady, homework comes first." He said, shaking his finger at her.  
  
"Shut up, you sound like my mother." Ray said, but laughed. "Well? Are you coming or not? Or are you going to go help my mum weed the garden?" Sirius laughed and went to the closet, where Ray's spare broom was. He didn't much feel like going home to get his. He pulled the broom out of the cluttered closet, but just as he thought he was safe from being hit by some unknown object, a shoebox fell from a top shelf and hit him in the head. The contents spilled all over Ray's floor. Sirius began to pick up the pictures, and Ray moved to help him. Ray was in the middle of pouring a pile of pictures into the box when she stopped, staring at the picture on top.  
  
"Ray?" Sirius said, then looked at the picture. It was a picture of Reagan's older brother and father, outside the ministry of magic. It had been taken on the day Reagan's brother graduated from the Auror Academy, and both of them were grinning and waving. Reagan's brother, Taylor, had been four years older than Ray, and Ray had worshipped him. He had been a great student, Head Boy in his day. Just a few months after he'd graduated the Auror Academy, he and his father, also an auror, had been captured and killed by Voldemort. Ray had taken the loss of both her Idol and her father very hard, and had still not gotten over it.  
  
As tears welled up in Ray's eyes, Sirius wrenched the picture out of her hand, and pulled her into a hug. Ray pushed him away. "Let's go." She said, kicking the box to the closet and walking out of her room.  
  



	3. Well Deserved Tail

A Well-Deserved Tail  
  
"Ray, you'll go first with Sannia." Mrs. Whittier said, pushing Ray forward. "Mom!" Sannia said, a scowl on her face. "I know how to get through the barrier, Ray already told me and so did a couple of my older friends, I wanna go by myself I don't need-" Ray sighed. "Just come on, Sanni." Ray pushed her sister, and seconds later, they were both standing on platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
Sannia went off to find her friends, and Ray went to find Lily. She found her within minutes. Lily squealed when she saw Ray, and soon they were hugging and catching up on their summers. Lily had spent the entire summer in Egypt with her family. As Ray and Lily tried to push their trunks into the second to last compartment (their usual one) Lily told Ray how she tried to levitate her sister onto the top of a pyramid.  
  
"But Mum caught me. She yelled at me for a little while, but she was laughing." Lily said. Ray laughed out loud. "Ray! Hey, Ray!" Ray heard a male voice yelling behind her. She spun around just in time to get trapped in a back breaking hug. "Hey, Cary!" Ray said, finally squeezing free. Cary was in the same year as her and Lily. Seconds later, Lily was trapped in a hug as well.  
  
Cary pushed his trunk into their compartment, then went off to find his best friend, Morgan, promising to come back with Morgan later. Cary knew that Ray had had a crush on Morgan since her third year. He winked at her, then turned around and left.  
  
Lily laughed then went back to struggling with her trunk. Ray turned around, her cheeks reddening as she followed suit. Suddenly, someone came up behind Lily and pushed her trunk in for her. Lily turned around, then groaned. Ray let her trunk go and spun around. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Sirius were standing behind them. "Need some help, Evans?" Potter said, a smile on his face. "Not if you were the last little slime on Earth, Potter." Lily said maliciously, narrowing her eyes. "Is this what someone gets for being a good citizen?" Potter said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lily ignored him and hopped into the compartment. "Hey, Whittier." Potter said. Ray rolled her eyes. "What?" Potter smiled at her, then put an arm around her shoulders. "Walk with me, talk with me." He said, steering her away from her compartment. Sirius pushed her trunk into the compartment, then dragged his own into the next one and entered it. Remus shook his head and joined Sirius.  
  
"So, Whittier...I mean, Reagan. We're friends right?" Potter said, in what he thought was a winning voice. Ray scoffed. "Ok, Ok, so we're not friends. But we could be. We don't have to have all this hostility towards each other." Ray laughed openly at this. "Spit it out Potter. The train's leaving in a few minutes." Potter stopped walking, and turned to Ray.  
  
"Look, Whittier, it's as simple as this. I want Lily. You can help me. We could be a real team ya know?" Potter said, searching her eyes. "Forget it, Potter. Lily despises you. You're a conceited jerk in her book, not to mention in mine. So, why would I help you?" Ray said.  
  
"Whittier, Whittier, Whittier. You're forgetting who I am." Potter said, shaking his head and sighing. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Whittier, I know you want Morgan Ferguson. I can help. I can get you what you want." Ray looked shocked that he knew her crush, but she quickly recovered. "Forget it, Potter. I'm not going to be scheming behind Lily's back. She's my best friend."  
  
The train whistle sounded, and Ray turned around to join Lily in their compartment. She jumped in, and just behind her, Potter said, "You'll change your mind, Whittier, don't worry. You'll come around."  
  
Ray rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Lily. "What did Potter want?" Lily asked, looking suspicious. "Nothing, just wanted a chance to start the torture before the school year started." Lily rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I loathe that boy!" She cried, just as the compartment door opened. Morgan and Cary strolled in laughing.  
  
Morgan sat down next to Ray. "Hey, Mouse." He said, mussing her hair. Mouse was the nickname he'd given her in third year when Cecilia Rowens had accidentally turned her into a mouse during a transfiguration class. "I told you not to call me that, Morgan." Ray said, pushing his hand away, but shyly smiling.  
  
Lily winked at her from across the compartment, as she and Cary started talking about their summers. Cary and Lily had been flirting since they'd known each other, but it had never gone beyond that. Ray had always wondered why, but every time she'd asked Lily, she'd just go red and change the subject.  
  
Soon, the compartment was filled with more of their friends, and they were speeding off towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Women! Always sticking up for each other!" James Potter said, in the compartment right next door. Sirius chuckled, then looked at his best friend. "C'mon Prongs. You think she'd really help you? She hates you!" James slammed his hand against the wall, making the wall shake.  
  
Remus just shook his head, and returned to the book he was reading. "Oh, come on, Prongs. Maybe someday Lily will see you for the good guy you really are." Remus said, his eyes still gliding over the page. "Yeah..."James said, a new look of determination on his face. "Yeah!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
Sirius chuckled again, then turned to the door of the compartment. An evil grin appeared on his face as he saw who was walking by, already in his robes, and his head in a book.  
  
"Hey, Prongs. Here's something to cheer you up.." Sirius said, leaning his toward the door. James snapped his head toward the door and a grin appeared on his face. "Allright, Snivellus?" He said loudly.  
  
Severus Snape dropped his books and plunged his hand into his robes. James took these few seconds to attack. There was a flash of red light, and Snape's ears were growing larger by the second. Snape howled, then shot a spell at James, who ducked. The spell hit Sirius instead. Sirius's usually black hair changed swiftly to bright purple.  
  
Sirius got one look at his locks and shot a spell at Snape. Snape started jumping on the spot, his robes caught with green flames. Snape was just about to put the flames out, but someone muttered the countercurse behind him before he had the chance.  
  
Reagan and Lily were standing behind Snape, looks of anger on their faces. Reagan lazily muttered a spell, and Sirius' hair turned back to it's usual raven color. Lily righted Snape's ears.  
  
"Hey, Evans." James said, smiling at her. "Eat dirt, Potter." Lily said, spinning around to leave. Snape threw a look of hatred towards James, then started to turn away. Sirius flicked his wand, and a white streak appeared in Snape's oily hair. "Can't you ever grow up, Black?" Reagan said, throwing him a withering look. She pointed her wand at him, and seconds later, a tail was poking out of the back of his jeans. Lily almost fell over with laughter. Reagan smiled at him.  
  
"You allright, Snape?" Reagan said, turning to him. Snape looked questioningly at her, then stalked away. "Fine, you're welcome very much!" Reagan yelled after him. Ray turned around just in time to see Sirius trying to send a spell her way. She stopped it in midair. "Watch it, Black. Or you'll have some nice ears to go with that tail." She said, turning away.  
  
Lily was still laughing, but she led the way back to the compartment. When they got back to their compartment, Lily was still howling with laughter. Ray could hear Sirius' friends laughing heartily next door, while Sirius yelled at them to shut up. She could hear him trying to make the tail dissapear, but to no avail.  
  
"What happened over there?" Morgan asked. "I just had to teach Black a little lesson," Ray shrugged, then opened a book to finish the rest of her potions essay. "She gave him a tail." Lily laughed, and a few of their friends jumped up to go see it. "It won't go away for about a week. He can try all he wants, but it'll only get longer," Ray said.  
  
Ray had once asked Sirius why they all picked on Snape, and he'd replied, "Because he's an evil git." Ray had never really seen evidence to bring truth to this. True, he knew an awful lot of spells, but that didn't necessarily make him evil. And being in Slytherin didn't necessarily make you evil either. Just a bit of a prat, Ray thought, laughing inwardly.  
  
Sannia and Thalia entered just then, interrupting her musings. Sannia had a grin on her face, and Thalia wore a very ugly look indeed. "What did you do that to Sirius for, huh?" Thalia exclaimed. Ray rolled her eyes. "He's a git. He deserved it." She said, turning back to her potions essay. Thalia turned around and stalked off, probably to go bow at Sirius' feet.  
  
Sannia took a seat by Lily, and began talking to her about all the different people she'd already met. Lily didn't really get very many words in. Once Sannia had stopped to take a breath, Lily put a couple words in. "So, excited to be a new Gryffie?" Sannia grinned, then went into a long explanation of why she was a prefect candidate for Gryffindor.  
  
Finally the train began to slow down, and Sannia stopped talking to go back to her compartment. Lily and Ray made Morgan and Cary wait outside while they changed, and they'd just finished when the train finally stopped. Ray was excited to get back to Hogwarts, to her four poster bed, and her friends, and especially, Quidditch.  
  
Everyone jumped off the train and headed to the carraiges, which were pulled by Threstrals. Reagan couldn't see them, but she knew they were there. In fact, Ray was quite glad that she couldn't. You could only see threstrals if you'd seen death. Morgan helped her into a carriage, and Lily and Cary jumped in behind them.  
  
After they got in the castle, they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table and watched the sorting. Sannia hadn't had the hat on for more than a few seconds when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" for the whole Great Hall to hear. Sannia jumped down from the stool, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
As soon as the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore gave his usual speech, then started the start-of-term feast. Ray piled as much food on her plate as she could. She hadn't eaten on the train because of the whole fiasco with Sirius and his friends. She started shoveling food into her mouth. "Merlin, Ray, how do you eat so much but keep your figure?" Kiara Atwell asked, eyeing Ray's plate with something like jealousy. Kiara was always on this diet or another. Ray thought she had no reason to diet, she was perfectly fit, but Kiara didn't see it that way.  
  
Down the table, Sirius caught Ray's eye. His now 3 foot tail was wagging behind him while he ate, and he looked like he'd like nothing better than to throw a good hex Ray's way. Ray winked at him. She felt bad, but what could she do. Before the incident in the train, Ray had hoped maybe she and Sirius could put aside their differences this year and be friends. She could see now that this year would be just like the last. A brutal battle between neighbors, both friends and enemies. 


	4. A Crazy Christmas

Thank you to my reviewer, MadderThanYou: I appreciate your review, you rock! Here's the next chappie, dedicated entirely to you!!!

Keep reviewing, and for new readers, reviews are always appreciated!!!!

XOXOXO,

ButterbeerJelloShots aka Skye

A Crazy Christmas

The next two months passed swiftly by in a whirl of Quidditch practice and the usual lessons. The first match of the season was fast approaching, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Reagan woke early that morning, yawning and stretching. She flung her legs over the side of the bed, got up and quickly dressed. She was excited, Quidditch was finally starting. Even with Potter as captain of the team, Ray had to admit that they had a very good chance of winning the cup this year for the third year running. Wanting to get to breakfast and get on the pitch as quickly as possible, she only half glanced in the mirror on her way out the door. What she saw made her scream in rage.

Her hair was sticking straight up, and it had turned to a bright purple color. Jumping back in front of the mirror, she clenched her fists. She had always prided herself on her hair. She never did anything special to it, but it always remained silky and healthy. It greatly emphasized her large honey colored eyes. But now...

She howled again, then threw open the door to the girls' dormitory, earning her many looks from the common room below. Once everyone had gotten a look at her hair, they cracked up. Ray ran straight to the boy's dorm, and threw open the door. "BLACK! POTTER!" She yelled, then spotted them.

They had both jumped up at the sound of her yelling, and she'd awoken Pettigrew as well. Only Lupin remained sleeping, looking as peaceful as someone dead. Potter and Sirius took one look at Ray, then burst out laughing. "Why, Whittier. I like the hairstyle, but the color just doesn't suit you at all." Potter said, trying to control his cackling.

Ray narrowed her eyes, staring at the two hysterical boys. "I'll get you back if it's the last thing I ever do. You just wait." She said, then promptly turned around and exited the dormitory, slamming the door. Everyone in the common room looked up at her again. "What are you all staring at?!" She yelled, then fled to her own dormitory.

When she slammed the door, Lily sat up in bed. "Wha? What's all the screaming about, Ray?" She said, rubbing her eyes. When, finally, she was able to see, Lily's eyes grew wide with shock. "How could they?!" Lily yelled, jumping up. She quickly moved to her best friend's side, and they went to work trying to return Ray's hair to it's natural color and style.

Weeks later, when the hair incident had been long forgotten by the marauders, the four friends were all sitting in the great hall for breakfast. They were scarfing their food down at breakneck speed, anxious to go outside. A new snow had just fallen, and they wanted to go out and enjoy every minute of it.

Lily and Reagan were sitting only a few seats away, eyeing Potter and Black with interest. Lupin noticed it first, how the two girls were watching every mouthful Sirius and James were putting in their mouths. He kicked Sirius under the table, who ignored him and just kept on eating, now starting on his scrambled eggs. Remus kicked him again, harder.

"OUCH!! Moony, you git!" Sirius yelled. Remus looked meaningfully at his friend, then softly leaned his head toward the two girls. Sirius, who had finally gotten the hint, spun his head in the girls' direction. Upon seeing Black spotting their spying game, the two girls didn't look away. They simply grinned, then wiggled their fingers in a flirtatious wave.

Sirius elbowed James, then leaned his head towards the girls. James looked up, his mouth full of toast, in time to see Lily Evans, his crush, winking at him. He almost fell over in his seat. Catching himself, he winked back. Lily just grinned, and her green eyes flashed in a knowing way.

The boys finished their breakfast, and headed for the door, the girls still on their minds. Lily and Reagan quickly caught up to the four boys, and Lily slipped an arm through Potter's. "Hello, Potter." She said, in a sultry voice. James almost choked. "Evans. I see you've finally come around to the old Potter charm, eh?" He said, draping an arm over her shoulder. Lily only giggled, and walked along with him.

"Hello, Sirius." Reagan said, walking beside Sirius. Sirius looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you being so friendly?" He questioned. "Why, can't a girl put aside the past?" Reagan asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. Upon seeing this, Sirius could no longer think about being suspicious. He just walked along with Reagan and his friends to the courtyard of Hogwarts.

Once outside, Lily smiled, and asked, "So, boys, how was your breakfast?" The boys stopped in the middle of forming a snowball to throw at Peter. They spun around to face the girls, who had identical devilish looks on their faces. The girls burst out laughing, no longer able to contain it.

Potter tried to ask exactly what they'd done with their food, but all that came out of his mouth was a deep braying sound, like that of a donkey. His eyes widened, and he tried again, with the same result. He couldn't speak, only bray. He heard the same noise coming from Sirius. He tried to speak to Sirius, and Sirius tried to speak to him, but to no avail.

Both girls were standing in the doorway, doubled up with laughter. Even Remus and Peter had to sit down, because they were laughing so hard. "Aww, poor wittle Potter and Bwack." Reagan taunted, putting on a babyish voice. "Do the wittle donkeys have somefing to say?" The girls laughed harder still when the two boys tried throwing some insults and hollering their way.

The girls turned around to go back inside, but spun back around quickly. "Now everyone will know you two for what you really are." Reagan said, her eyes narrowed maliciously. "Just a couple of jackasses!" With that, she turned and walked back into Hogwarts, a still hysterical Lily trailing her.

By the time the effects of whatever spell it was faded, it was Christmas Break. Sirius was staying at Hogwarts, which had become a tradition for him, since he hated going home. Remus and Peter were going home for the holidays, but luckily, James was staying with Sirius, saying his parents were going to visit some relatives in America.

The first day of break, James and Sirius were immersed in a game of chess. Suddenly, breaking into the boys' thoughts, a sound of giggling could be heard. Reagan and Lily were coming down the stairs of the girls dormitory, chatting. Sirius fixed Reagan with a hateful glare, then returned his attention back to the game.

James, however, couldn't take his eyes off Lily. Sure, she'd played a cruel prank on him, but he supposed that he deserved it in one way or another. "Oy! Prongs! Watch it!" Sirius said, breaking into James' thoughts. James had leaned his elbow on the edge of the chess board, and as a result, the board had spilled into his lap. James snapped out of his daze. "Sorry, Padfoot. I was...er..." Sirius just shook his head, then went to work picking up the fallen chess pieces, who were yelling obscenities James' way.

Lily and Reagan had seen the whole scene, and they both just smirked and shook their heads at James. They took a seat in two cushy armchairs by the fireplace, and resumed their talking and giggling. James could hear bits and pieces of the conversation, trying to pay attention to what the girls were saying. Reagan spotted James looking, then said loudly "So, Lils, what did you and Cary do on your date?" James scowled her way, then turned back to Sirius.

Christmas day, Reagan woke up to a stack of presents by the end of her bed. She woke Lily up, and soon the floor was lost under scraps of wrapping paper. Reagan was through most of her stack already, while Lily was carefully unwrapping her third, folding all her wrapping paper into a neat pile. Ray picked up her last present, a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. There was no name on this one, but Ray knew exactly who it had come from. She opened it, then stared at the beautiful necklace inside. It was a soft blue sapphire in the shape of a teardrop. When she ran her finger over the long silver chain, tears came to her eyes. She and Sirius had always sent gifts to each secretly, but usually, it was a bag of Cockroach Clusters for her, and a box of Acid Pops for him.

Lily looked up at Ray, noting the unusual silence from her best friend. She looked at the present in her hand, and gasped. "Ooh, Ray! Who sent you that?" Lily asked. She grabbed the torn paper that Ray had let drop to the floor, and looked at it. "It hasn't got a name! Do you know who gave it to you?" Ray shook her head. "Maybe it was Morgan!" Ray shook her head again. "He sent me the cashmere sweater." She said, holding up a baby blue sweater that she'd set nicely on her bed. Lily just stared at the necklace, her mouth open.

Later, at dinner, Ray kept stealing glances at Sirius. She was wearing the necklace, over the sweater she'd gotten from Morgan. While Lily was talking, Ray caught Sirius' eye. He looked at her, and she mouthed "Thank you," He smiled at her, then held up the gold pocketwatch that she'd sent to him. He nodded his head, and they sat there for at least a minute, their eyes locked. Reagan was brought back to reality by Lily waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Ray!" Lily said. Reagan turned her attention back to Lily, trying to forget the way she'd felt when Sirius looked at her.

In the common room, Lily was concentrating on a book she'd gotten from her mother. Ray was fingering the necklace around her neck, gazing at the portrait longingly. She drew her eyes away and settled them on the fire in the fireplace. Loud laughter filled Ray's ears, and she looked back to the portrait to see Potter and Sirius walking through it. The two looked at the girls, then took seats near them.

"Hey, Evans." Potter said, smiling at her. "What do you want, Potter?" Lily snapped, still reading her book. Potter threw his hands up. "Hey, I was just trying to be nice. Can't we just call a truce, for the spirit of Christmas?" He said, a sad look in his eyes. Lily pulled her eyes up to him, eyeing him skeptically. Finally, she nodded, and Potter smiled. Lily couldn't help it, she smiled back.

"Hey! I've got that book too!" James exclaimed, and soon James Potter and Lily Evans were chatting away as if the two were best friends.

After awhile, Ray yawned and said, "Lils, I'm going to bed." Lily was so engrossed in her conversation with Potter, she didn't even hear Ray. Ray rolled her eyes, and got up, travelling up to her dormitory. She changed into a nightgown, and sat down on her bed. When the door opened, Ray expected it to be Lily. But it wasn't. Sirius Black strode into the room, and walked over to Ray's bed, looking, for the first time since Ray had known him, uncomfortable around a girl.

"Ray, I just wanna say...um...thanks alot. The watch is great." He said, shifting from one foot to the other. Ray smiled up at him. "Sirius, the necklace is beautiful. I couldn't have wished for a better present." Sirius smiled. He sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry about the hair thing." He said. "It was just, you know...."He trailed off. "Yeah, I know."Ray replied. "And the whole donkey thing, I..." Sirius smiled at her. "Forget it. It's over." The two sat there, unsure of what else to say.

"So, um, Lily finally falling for the charms of James?" Sirius said, casting around for some kind of topic. "Hardly." Ray said. "Potter's an arrogant git." Sirius looked as if Ray had slapped him across the face. "James is nothing like that!" He said, his face now angry. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's just a sweet little golden boy, eh?" Ray retorted. Sirius stood up.

"You're just....just...Ugh!" Sirius yelled at her, clenching his fists. Ray didn't know why she'd said what she'd said, but it had just come pouring out of her mouth. She laughed, clinging to her pride without knowing why. "Just what? Right?" She yelled back at him. She stood up as well to face him, also angry.

She and Sirius just sat there, staring at each other furiously, then, as if something had snapped between them, they flew into each other's arms, their lips coming together in a furious kiss. Sirius' hands trailed over Ray's spine, giving her chills. His hands rested on her hips as they clung to each other.

Sirius finally let her lips go, as his traced a route down to her neck, then to her shoulders. 'Oh Merlin!' Ray thought as he nibbled her soft, pale neck. 'This is Sirius Black' She trembled as he moved his hands around to her backside, while hungrily kissing her neck. When he finally brought his lips back up to hers, Ray lost all control. She grasped his shirt tightly, and he led her over to her bed. He gently laid her down on the bed.

Ray reached up and pulled his face back to hers. She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his lips, then moved down to his neck. She pulled off his shirt with force, and moved down to kiss his chest. In the past few years, he'd grown into a strong, muscular creature, and Ray could hardly believe his strength as he lifted her to him and pulled off her sweater. Their lips found each other once again, and Sirius expertly undid the clasp to her bra.

Seconds later, her chest bare, Ray could no longer contain herself. She pulled him onto her, surprising even him. As they kissed, the rest of their clothing was shed, and soon, they were both under the covers, holding onto each other. Ray had been somewhat scared for a moment, but then she looked into the eyes of her best friend, so calm, so loving. She kissed him softly, and slowly, he entered her. Ray shut her eyes tightly, the pain coursing through her. Sirius heard her sharp intake of breath, and stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, looking into her eyes. She nodded, and kissed him again, trying to brace herself for the pain. Sirius went on. Ray handled it better the second time, and then they were making love. It seemed as if everything was enchanted. Fireflies danced on the windowsill, and the moon shone only on Ray's bed, the light cascading over them as their eyes connected. Ray threw her head back, and gazed at the stars through the window. She'd never seen so many stars at night. It was as if the whole world was celebrating this event.

Slowly, gently, they made passionate love, and peaked together, as they both let out soft cries of ectasy. Sirius collapsed on top of her, and they both lay there, breathing hard. They kissed once more, and Sirius rolled off of her, onto his side. They stared into each other's eyes. Ray was afraid that if she spoke, the enchantment would cease to exist. They shared one more intense kiss, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Okay, I don't normally write the whole sexual love scene type thing, so this is the result of staying up until 3 am, half a box of cheez-its, and a whole thing of marshmallow cookies...So if it sucks, sue me...(Just to warn you, I have no money...)


	5. The Morning After

Chapter FiveThe Morning After

The chapter dedicated to my newest reviewers, Dreamer and Delphinus!!! You guys rock!!!

A/N: I know, I know...it took me ages to update. My computers been acting up. After a few well placed kicks, though, it's back up and running. Anywho, I'm going to update a lot more often now, and I hope you like the coming up chappies! Have fun, read and review review review!!!

Thanks:

DreamerOf course it's not the end! Here's another chappie! Thanks for reviewing!

DelphinusMany thanks for your review! I usually don't like OC's either, but this idea just popped in my head one day...and the rest is history!

A bird rested on the windowsill, singing merrily. For once, Reagan didn't feel like shooting a good hex its way. She sighed deeply, smiling, and opened her eyes. It was early in the morning, dawn had broken not too long ago. The sweet smell of dew reached Ray, and she moved closer to the person lying next to her. For a moment, she lay content.

Then the shock of what had happened the night before hit her. She'd slept with Sirius Black! Her best friend, her worst enemy. _Oh Merlin, I've done it this time._ She thought to herself. Sirius lay as still as death, his arms wrapped tightly around Reagan. He was wearing a satisfied smile on his face. Reagan didn't want to wake him. She didn't want an akward early morning greeting where she'd probably say something stupid, and end up looking like a prat.

Slowly and very cautiously, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. When she was halfway free, Sirius sighed and squeezed her tighter. My goodness, she thought, were those arms strong. She shook her head and tried once again to free herself from the human leech that was Sirius Black. _You didn't mind his strength last night,_ she thought to herself.

Finally, after a lot of huffing and puffing, Reagan stepped onto the wooden floor of the girls dormitory. She looked down at Sirius and shook her head. She pulled on a bathrobe and decided to take a shower. Instinctively, she looked towards Lily's bed. It was empty. She'd never been so glad that Lily had fallen asleep somewhere else. If Lily had walked in on Sirius and Reagan asleep together, half naked none the less, chaos would surely ensue.

When Reagan walked through the common room to get to the showers, she heard a light snoring and jerked her head towards the source of the noise, and her jaw dropped in shock. James Potter was asleep sitting up, and Lily Evans was also sleeping, her head lying in Potter's lap. Pushing away the urge to vomit right on the floor, she thought to herself, the world went crazy last night. Her head still full of her own predicament, she walked to the showers and let the steamy water wash away the jumble of thoughts that clouded her mind.

Sirius was having a wonderful dream. He had a great smelling girl in his arms, and it felt great. The girl was slowly pulling away, and Sirius, warm and cozy with the girl next to him, was not about to give up his comfort without a fight. He gripped the girl tighter. The dream kept going on, and Sirius didn't ever want to wake up from this, ever.

But he did. He woke at the sound of a door softly closing. Cursing the sound, he rolled around, grasping for the girl that had been in his dreams. He found nothing but rumpled sheets, and a soft cream colored cotton skirt. Reagan's skirt. Suddenly, memories of the night before washed over him like a tidal wave.

The furious kisses, the stars, the lovemaking. The world had most certainly gone crazy last night. He'd slept with his best friend, also his worst enemy. He put his arms behind his head and grinned. It had been great. Wait, no, great wasn't a good enough word. Outstanding, maybe. Or perhaps magnificent, glorious, out of this world, awe-inspiring, excellent. Or even super-duper excellent. Yeah, a super-duper was in order for this occasion.

Sirius sat up, and pushed the tangled sheet off of him. He got out of the bed, Reagan's bed, still completely naked. He pulled on his boxers, and the pants from yesterday. Just as he was about to pick of his shirt, someone walked through the door.

It was Ray. She was tiptoeing, and didn't notice him standing there, bare-chested, grinning at her.

"Hey there, beautiful." Sirius said. Reagan jumped, and looked over at him. "Sirius! I...I didn't know you were awake." She said, suddenly looking shy and uncomfortable. She was wearing nothing but her fluffy white bathrobe. It was cut off midway up her thigh, which Sirius noted. Her hair was still wet, and it glistened in the early morning light. Sirius looked up and down her figure, the grin still on his face.

He walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms. He smiled down at her mischeviously, and tried to kiss her. She tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight. "Sirius! I need to get dressed!" She said, looking for an escape route, but finding none. "What for?" Sirius said, finally managing to place his lips on hers.

Trapped in Sirius' arms, Reagan could do nothing to get away. "Sirius! I need to get dressed!" She said. "What for?" Sirius replied, and pushed his lips onto hers. She no longer thought about escaping. His kiss was enough to make her surrender her fight for freedom. She kissed him back, as he untied the belt that held her robe together.

She ran her hands over the muscles in his chest, up to his shoulders, down his strong arms. She pulled his arms tighter around her, as the passion flew between them. His pants were still on, but both of them thought that they were incredibly restricting, and soon they were cast away on the floor in the same place they'd been thrown the night before.

Somehow, they ended up on the floor. Her robe lay forgotten a few feet away. Once again, they fell into each other, reliving the outburst of hungry desire that had been present last night. Reagan moaned softly with each movement, and ran her nails softly against Sirius' firm skin of his back. He moaned loudly, contrasting hers, and pulled her tighter to him. He closed his eyes, softly whispering sweet things. As they both peaked together, Reagan let out a soft scream, and Sirius kissed her.

After the kiss ended, Sirius looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "I love you Reagan. I always have." Reagan shut her eyes, praying that this wasn't a dream. Tears formed in her eyes as she opened them, and she found the strength to whisper, "I love you too. I never realized how much until now." Sirius laid his head on her shoulder.

Reagan was perfectly satsified with staying in the room all day long, laying here with Sirius. But Sirius Black, Mister-Can't-Sit-Still-To-Save-His-Life, jumped up after a few minutes with a burst of renewed energy, despite the breathtaking event that had taken place moments before. "I'm starving!" He exclaimed. He pulled Reagan to her feet and they both dressed.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, and Sirius, seeing Lily and Potter lying together on a couch, turned to Reagan with that signature troublemaker smile on his face. He put a finger to his lips, and walked quietly over to Potter's side. "No! Sirius!" Reagan whispered, but Sirius just put his finger to his lips once again and leaned his head to within inches of Potter's ear.

"PRONGS!" He screamed, grinning. Potter jumped up wildly, and Lily fell to the floor with a loud thump. Potter held his wand out, preparing to hex whoever had woken him so abruptly. When he saw that it had been Sirius, he put his wand down, scowled at Sirius, then moved to help a very angry Lily to her feet. "Are you allright, Lily?" He said, lifting her up onto her feet. Reagan was surprised to hear a genuine note of sincerity in his tone. She was even more surprised by what Lily said. "Yes, James, I'm fine."

Oh yes, indeed. The world had gone completely insane. Potter was calling Lily, well, Lily, and Lily was calling Potter by his first name, and smiling at him. What had happened to everyone last night? Reagan thought to herself. She looked at Potter and Lily, both talking to each other with civil tones.

Reagan walked over to the three people standing aside the couch. Lily looked at Reagan, looked into her eyes, and her mouth suddenly widened with shock. She looked from Ray to Sirius, then back to Ray. Ray was biting her lip, as she normally did when she was nervous or frustrated. Ray lowered her eyes, hoping that Lily would not figure it out, but Ray knew it was too late. Lily knew Ray better than she knew herself, and vice versa. Without warning, Lily burst into a fit of giggles.

Ray sighed, and said, "Shut up Lils. Say one smart comment and I'll curse you into oblivion, I swear I will." Lily tried hard to stifle her laughter, but to no avail. Within seconds, as if her laughter were infectious, Sirius began to laugh, with his bark-like laugh. Reagan couldn't help it, she smiled, then began to laugh softly. Potter was the only one not laughing. He looked around at everyone, completely non-plussed. "What's going on?" He said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Lily just shook her head, still chuckling, and took Potter by the arm. "Let's go get some breakfast, James." Potter was still looking confused, but he glanced down at the arm holding his, and accepted his defeat. Reagan and Sirius followed them out, Sirius' arm draped over Reagan's shoulders. The four walked along to the great hall, talking and laughing like old friends.


	6. Bad Timing & TwoTiming

To all my readers: I am soooooooooo terribly sorry about not updating until now. I know, I know, go ahead, hit me with sticks...ouch! I didn't say a rock! Anyway, a lot of things are happening right now. I just moved to a new house, and then, right in the middle of writing something else...(No I won't tell you what!) I got carpel tunnel (is that the right spelling?) for like two days, so I couldn't do much of anything. And then, on top of that, I'm leaving for college in 16 days!!!! (scary stuff...) So, I've been busy, but I swear you'll see the rest of the story, all the way to the end, by the end of the week!!!! Woo-hoo!

Okay, I'm shutting up now...and without further ado...chapter six!!!

XOXOXO,

Skye

Chappie Six

Bad Timing and Two Timing

The rest of the school came back a few days afterward, bringing with them tons of noise and disruption. It came as quite a relief to Reagan, who had grown tired of the awkward silences that had taken place between her and Sirius. Instead, she would sit by the fire, trying in vain to understand her potions homework. It had always been her worst subject, and she found it hard to concentrate on it even when Lily and Potter weren't giggling with each other in front of the fire. Whenever the constant flirting got to be too much for her, she'd grab her broom and run out to the pitch to get her mind off of everything.

She had been on the pitch when the rest of the school had come back. After a long and tiring time, she walked out of the pitch, her broom over her shoulder. Without warning, so much as a sound, someone grabbed her around the middle, and she screamed. She spun around to hit her attacker, but when she saw who it was, she stopped.

"Morgan?" She said. He smiled at her. "Hey, Mouse." He said, then pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing back so early?" She asked, her stomach turning with guilt. "Early? Break's over, Mouse. What dimension are you in?" Morgan asked, chuckling. "Already?" Reagan shook her head. The holidays had gone by so fast.

They walked back up to the school together, talking about what they'd done for the holidays. She thanked Morgan for the sweater, and he thanked her for the book. Morgan led her up to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the portrait of the fat lady, he stopped her. "Um, Mouse? Can I ask you a question?" He said, looking nervous. "Sure." She replied. Morgan played with the sleeve of his shirt as he spoke. "Um, would you like to, um...go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He said, and Reagan's jaw dropped.

_Great timing, Morgan_, she thought as her mind tried to come up with a suitable answer. She bit her lip, trying in vain to think of something. "Um, I'm not sure...I...can I get back to you on that?" She stuttered, hoping he wouldn't hate her. He looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled. "Yeah, sure, let me know." He said, then turned and walked away. Reagan was left feeling incredibly stupid, and awe-struck as she watched him go. She spun around, and came face-to-face with Sirius.

He looked angry. Really angry. Reagan bit her lip, then tried to smile weakly at him. He sneered back at her. "Well, well, well. Dream come true, was it?" He said. "What?" Reagan asked. "You've liked Ferguson since third year. So I expect it was like everything you've ever hoped for, eh?" Sirius said, cutting into her with his vicious words. "No, Sirius, it wasn't even like that. I just..." Reagan said, trying to explain, but Sirius just held up a hand. "Just forget it. Have fun on your date with Ferguson. Think of me!" He said, angrily turning on his heel and running away in the direction that Morgan just had.

"Men are so infuriating!!" Reagan yelled out as she stomped her foot on the ground in rage. "They should be locked in cages and poked with sticks!" She spun around again to go into the common room, hoping at least to talk to Lily. That always made her feel better. But when she walked into the common room, there was Lily sitting by Lupin and Potter. Reagan longed to throw something at them, but thought better of it. Instead, she settled for angrily throwing her broom to the ground and running up to the room in tears.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After a few minutes in which Reagan let loose all her tears of frustration, Lily walked cautiously into the room. Reagan buried her head in her pillow and was determined to ignore Lily. Lily sat on the edge of her bed, and placed a comforting hand on Reagan's arm.

"Ray?" She said soothingly, but Reagan just pushed her face in farther, sobbing loudly. "Ray? What happened?" Lily asked. Reagan felt herself shake. She sat up quickly, making Lily jump. "Why do you care?!" Reagan yelled at her best friend, "Isn't Potter far more interesting than me?!" She flew back onto her pillow.

"What? Of course not!" Lily said, looking scandalized. "And I hardly think that yelling at me will help your problem. But if you think it will, go right ahead and scream at me." Lily prepared herself. Reagan sat up again, looking at her best friend. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She cried. Lily just smiled and hugged her. "Now, just calm down and tell me everything." She said.

Reagan talked herself hoarse. Lily sat there and listened for at least an hour, listening as Reagan told her about how Sirius had been spending the night at her house for years, how she couldn't stop thinking about him, how complete she'd felt when they had made love.

A knock on the door made both girls jump. "Come in." Lily said, and James Potter walked through the door. "Everything all right, Lily?" He asked, then got a glimpse of Reagan. "You okay Whittier?" He asked, moving closer to the bed. He looked genuinely sympathetic, which surprised Ray. "Yeah, um, thanks Potter." She said, nodding. He nodded. "I'll be down in a little bit, James." Lily said, and Potter turned and left.

"He's a changed man then, huh?" Reagan asked Lily. She smiled at Reagan. "I think so. He can still be kind of arrogant at times, but he's learning." Reagan laughed. "Just be careful, all right? Thanks, Lils. You're the best." She said and hugged her friend once again. "Don't worry. I'll make you pay me back one day. Like when I have no babysitter for my four kids." Both girls laughed.

They made their way back downstairs. Lily had invited her to hang out with Potter and Lupin today. They were planning on working on some homework they'd left until the last minute. Reagan was ready to study, and they had just walked over to where Potter and Lupin sat, when Reagan realized she'd left her bag at the pitch. "I'll be right back." She said, and walked out of the common room.

She went through a not-so-secret secret passage that held a set of winding stairs. She took the stairs by twos. She hated to admit it, but Potter and Lupin were actually really good students, and knew much more about Potions than she did. She needed their help. She was almost to the bottom of the stairs when she heard giggling, and very sloppy kissing noises. She was going to turn right back around and go the long way, when she heard a short bark of laughter. She slowly made her way down the rest of the stairs. On the bottom step was Kiara Atwell, kissing Sirius. She was nibbling on his neck, and her hand was in a very intimate place.

Reagan cleared her throat. Sirius looked up to where Reagan stood, his eyes fearful. Kiara gave her a simple, what-do-you-want look, and flicked her hair. Sirius looked up at Reagan and stuttered "Reagan...I..." Reagan turned around and fled back up the stairs. She had no idea where she was going, and she soon found herself in the astronomy tower. She sat on the floor, and buried her face in her hands. Night soon fell, and she just stared through the window out at the stars above. Had those stars shone so brightly just for she and Sirius only a week ago?

A/N:

Naughty Sirius, what have you done now? So, what do you guys think? I think you'll like what's coming up. There's three more chappies left, so keep reading!

To my WONDERFUL reviewers

My faithful reader, **Delphinus**. Unfortunately, I couldn't fit Moony's love life in this story. But that doesn't mean it'll never happen...maybe soon I'll grant your wish!

New Reviewers **Ms. Radcliffe** & **Maurader-Magick33**You guys rock! Keep reading, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!!


	7. Patrolling

Since I couldn't update for a loooong time, I decided to spoil you guys with another chapter! So, dig in and enjoy! And if you haven't reviewed yet, I'd love it if you did. If you have, thankies, and please review again. Lots of exciting stuff happening in these last few chapters, HAVE FUN!!!

Chappie SevenPatrolling

Two months passed. Sirius tried every chance he got to talk to Reagan, but she wouldn't hear a word of it. He would try to catch her in the hallways, in the library, in the common room, and even in class. This was not looked upon kindly by many of the teachers. In fact, Professor McGonagall lost her temper after the fifth time she'd told Sirius to be quiet.

"Mr. Black! Would you be so kind as to share with the rest of the class what you are so eager to tell to Ms. Whittier? No? Then I suggest you pay attention to what I am teaching, and not Ms. Whittier, or you will have detentions to last you a month!" McGonagall had practically shouted. The rest of the class laughed, then returned their attention back to McGonagall. Sirius sulked in his chair, and Reagan was able to take notes in peace for the rest of the lesson.

He hadn't gotten her to speak to him, until one morning at breakfast. Reagan had been laughing at a joke Potter was making about Professor Binns when Sirius came rushing over, the Daily Prophet clutched in his fist. Reagan was just about to get up and go back to the common room, when Sirius said, "Hang on, Reagan, you may want to read this." Reagan stopped mid-step. Sirius sounded worried, and she wondered what it could be. She leaned over Lily's shoulder and read the headline: "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named strikes again!" She gasped softly then went on to read the article.

_You-Know-Who, and his band of Death Eaters have struck in Harlesden, where many wizards dwell. The house of Mr. and Mrs. Bielman, of number fifteen, Welchwood Circle, were found dead in their home late last night, the Dark Mark looming above the residence._

"Sirius! That's like a block from our houses!" Reagan exclaimed, and Sirius nodded solemnly. All around the Great Hall, people were buzzing about the article, and it was the sole topic of conversation in the hallways and in class that day. Some were crying, having known Sarah Bielman, the daughter of the deceased, and some were speculating as to where You-Know-Who would strike next.

In the middle of Charms, Professor McGonagall walked in and spoke softly to Professor Flitwick. He nodded, and McGonagall said a few names, Reagan included. She packed up her things, as did Lily, Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter, and Sirius, whose names were also called. They followed McGonagall to Professor Dumbledore's office in silence, inwardly wondering what this could be about.

Once inside, McGonagall told them all to be seated, and left them there. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking very somber. "Hello. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Dumbledore said, motioning to a dozen chairs in front of his desk. Reagan sat in between Lupin and Lily, worried. A few more students were brought in by McGonagall. After everyone had been seated, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, I remember telling you all, that once you became of age, you would be allowed to join in the ranks for the fight against Voldemort. I have spoken to some of your families, and they have agreed that you are all ready and prepared to join. All that remains is your decision. You may choose not to, and if that is your decision, you may leave now. But if you choose to stay, please remain here, so that we may discuss what is ahead of us."

Not one person moved from their chair. Reagan hardly breathed, so as not to miss a syllable of what Dumbledore had to say. "The Order of the Phoenix is a group of wizards joined together to stop Voldemort. If you so choose to join it, I must warn you about a few things. It is very dangerous. You may be captured, tortured, even killed. You will be tested with your loyalty, with your strength. Many tempting offers will come from Voldemort. But if you can rise above them, we may very well be triumphant against him." Dumbledore looked around at all the students, then spoke again. "Now, none of you will be on full duty until you have left school for good this summer, but you must start your training and help to protect your fellow classmates from any danger. Patrols will be selected every night to guard the grounds. There will normally be around six patrols per night."

Dumbledore went on to explain how exactly to patrol, and what to look for on the grounds. He explained how dangerous it was, and how he could only trust the students sitting in front of him with these tasks. The meeting ended with Dumbledore pairing off students for patrol that very night. Reagan was put with Lupin, to patrol the entrance to the castle from Hogsmeade.

Reagan sat on a large boulder and tried to finish her essay on Appearance Potions. She slammed the book shut after a few minutes, and Lupin looked up at her. "I'll never understand this!" She exclaimed, tossing the book at her side. Lupin walked over, re-opened the book, and sat down next to her. "Here, I'll help you." He said, and Reagan leaned in. "Now, all you have to know for appearance potions is that the cooking times make it simple or complex. The longer you leave a potion to cook, the longer it will last, and the better it will look." He said, showing her a picture of the different types of times and potions. He was explaining how to simmer a hair-lengthining potion just right, when Reagan heard a rustle in the bushes right behind them.

She quickly grabbed her wand and spun around. The bush shook violently, then someone leaped out of it, taking both Reagan and Lupin to the hard ground below. Their attacker laughed loudly, and Reagan kicked out at him. "Padfoot, you idiot!" Lupin yelled, pushing Sirius into the boulder. Reagan brushed the dirt off her robes and kicked at Sirius again. "Hey!" He said, laughing. "You deserve a good kick up the-" Sirius laughed again, jumping back. "Dumbledore just sent me to tell you guys you're being relieved, and you're supposed to go inside."

Reagan collected her books, and hurried off to the castle. She wasn't fast enough, because Sirius quickly caught up to her. "Reagan, come on. The least you can do is talk to me, let me explain." He cried, trying to grab her arm. "Don't touch me, Sirius." Reagan warned, pushed him away and ran up the rest of the way.

A few days later, Reagan got very sick with the flu, so luckily, Potter had to cover her shift where she was paired with Sirius. She'd been throwing up into a bucket all night, while Lily kept running up to the room to ask if she needed anything. Reagan slept throughout most of the next day. When she woke the next morning, she felt better.

Unfortunately, she'd been paired with Sirius again for patrol, and she set out that night with her wand at the ready, if Sirius dared open his mouth. He kept surprisingly quiet for at least twenty minutes, when he couldn't stand it anymore. "Reagan, you've got to talk to me sometime. I mean, we're out here for three hours tonight. I'll die if I don't have anyone to talk to." Sirius pleaded. "Fine!" Reagan said. "What is it you want to talk about, Black?" Sirius smiled at her. "So, erm, how about those Cannons?" Reagan rolled her eyes, then went back to watching the Forbidden Forest, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Reagan?" Sirius asked softly. "What?!" Reagan yelled, spinning on him, looking livid. Sirius looked down at the ground. "Do you think there's any way you could ever forgive me?" He asked. "Nope." Reagan said simply. "It's your fault anyway, Whittier!" Sirius spat, and Reagan laughed out loud. "How? Did I push you onto Atwell's lips? I don't think so!" She replied. "No, but if you hadn't been flirting with Ferguson, that never would have happened!" Sirius said, punching a nearby tree.

Suddenly, from nearby, Reagan heard somebody shout "Stupefy!" and then, Sirius was lying on the ground, out cold. Reagan searched with her eyes, then heard the same cry, but dodged just in time to see a red light dash by her. The cry was uttered again, and Reagan felt the spell hit her, and she fell, and darkness closed in around her.


	8. Search & RescueOr Not

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I just found out that I'm moving to Chicago for college on Monday, rather than two weeks from now! (AHHHHH! Okay, sorry, major outburst there) Anyway, I decided to put the final two chapters up, just in case I don't get internet access there right away. And since I'm feeling all extra sentimental and cry-babyish (I hate being a girl sometimes!) I decided to leave you guys with a nice little present to satisfy you all while I'm gone for awhile.

Skye

Chapter EightSearch and Rescue...Or Not...

Sirius Black woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up in the darkness, thinking he was in his own bed at Hogwarts. He plopped back down to go back to sleep, when he noticed how rough and stone like the bed was. He sat up again, blinked, and the room he was in slowly came into better view. As he looked around, he tried to remember how he'd gotten to this place, but came up with a blank. He seemed to be in some kind of stone cell. There was a heavy steel door guarding any kind of escape, with no door knob or locks to speak of. The only frail light in the room was coming from a tiny window at least seven feet from the floor. Thick iron bars stopped any chance of squeezing through. The moonlight shone on a patch of floor in the room, and Sirius gave a start when he saw who was lying there.

He jumped up and swiftly shook Reagan, trying to wake her up, quickly. "Reagan! Wake up! Come on, Ray! Please, wake up!" He said, over and over again. He noticed a large bump on Reagan's forehead, and softly ran his finger over it. Reagan moaned softly, then slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, thank Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, and pulled Reagan into a tight, back crushing hug. "Ouch! Sirius, watch it!" Reagan yelled, pushing him away.

Reagan sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked around with shock evident on her face. "Great Merlin's ghost." She softly exclaimed, while taking in the surroundings. Once she was done searching the room with her eyes, she spun around to face Sirius, her face livid. "You great bumbling idiot!" She yelled. "We've been captured and it's entirely your fault!" Sirius looked taken aback for a second, but quickly recovered. "My fault?! Please! How is this my fault?!" He yelled back. "Because, you had to go around yelling and carrying on, and they found us!" Reagan retorted, sighing.

Reagan looked around again, then crawled slowly over to the rock hard cot. "Hey! What are you doing?" Sirius asked furiously, as Reagan pulled herself into a ball and started to go back to sleep. "We've got to find a way out of here!" He exclaimed, and stood over her. Her hair fanned out around her, and her eyes were closed. "In a minute." She murmured softly, "I'm just so tired...so tired..." And with that, she once again fell into a deep slumber.

"What do you mean, they're gone?!" James Potter yelled at Professor McGonagall. McGonagall shook her head, as one single tear rolled down her cheek. She turned away, and walked in the direction of Dumbledore's office. James turned around, his fists clenched. "How could they let this happen?!" He yelled to Remus and Lily. Lily was sitting against the wall, the tears dripping down her face like a waterfall. Remus gave her a tissue, then stood to speak to James.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked, his features twisted in a tight rage that Lily had never seen before. James looked defeated, which was understandable. Sirius was his best friend. They'd promised to always look after each other. And now...he didn't know what to do. Remus paced back and forth, unable to think of where they could even start.

"Well, while you two are sitting here brewing up a plan, I'm going out there to look for them." Lily said, a bossy tone in her voice. "I cannot just sit here, waiting for something to get done. I can't just wait for the news that they're...that they're...." She trailed off, but she straightened her shoulders with determination. James and Remus looked at her, surprised. "Well?" Lily said, tapping her foot. "Lily, I don't think we can..."Remus started, but broke off when Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Um...well...off we go then.." He said, and they all walked out of the doors of Hogwarts.

Reagan woke up half an hour later, a small pain in her stomach. She sat up, and remembering where she was, groaned. She looked over to the wall, where Sirius sat awake, staring at the floor. He had noticed that she'd woken up, but he was determined not to look at her. He was still angry about her remark that it had been he who had gotten them captured.

The door opened, startling both of them. A Death Eater in a black cloak inched into the room, not letting the door shut, and threw a tray onto the floor. "This is the only food you will recieve today." He said in a low, raspy voice, and quickly left the room. Sirius gave the food a quick glance, then went back to staring at the floor.

Reagan, however, leapt at the food, ravenously hungry. She began to eat it at top speed, though it was tasteless. The bread was extremely dry, and the pieces of chicken were quite greasy. "Hungry, are you?" Sirius said, sarcastically. "Starving." Reagan replied between bites, starting on her second peice of bread. "Well, slow down, remember what he said. We aren't getting anymore food." Sirius said.

"Well, I have to eat twice the amount of food I would usually eat." Reagan said, looking at Sirius meaningfully. "That would be enough food to feed a third-world country." Sirius said, throwing her a dirty look. He saw the look in her eyes. "What?" Reagan bit down on her lip. "What? You always bite your lip when you're nervous. What is it?" Sirius asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice. Reagan stayed silent. "Why are you women so bloody difficult!? Can't get you to shut up any other time, but when we want you to speak, it's like your lips are glued together!" Sirius said standing up and punching the wall.

"Women? Difficult?" Reagan retorted "Ha! It's men like you who make it hard to live! What with your lying and pig-headed opinions, you might as well have been born in a pigsty! You act like you were! No, wait, pigs are smarter than you! Pigs don't cheat on their girlfriends! They don't kiss other pigs name Kiara! They don't scream and holler, and force the whole pig colony to get captured by their biggest enemy!" Reagan screamed back at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, if pigs are so great, why don't you go live with them?!"

"That's not the point, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah?! Then what is your point?!"

"I'm pregnant!"

The silence rang throughout the tiny cell. Sirius looked as though he'd just been hit by an entire crate of bludgers. Mean, vicious bludgers that had massacre on their minds. Sirius' eyes grew so wide, they were in danger of popping out of his head. He coughed, sputtered, opened his mouth and tried to speak, but failed.

Reagan dropped to the floor and set to work wrapping up the rest of the food for later. She was avoiding Sirius' eyes. Sirius plopped down onto the rock hard cot and stared at Reagan. He found his voice and stuttered; "Wha-What? You're...I mean...you're...how...what?" Reagan kept her eyes on the food, but she spoke. "You heard me. If we ever get out of here, you're going to be a father." Sirius dropped his head into his hands, then said the only thing that would sum up his feelings.

"Bloody Hell."

Lily hesitated outside the forest. It looked alot like the forbidden forest, only darker, and scarier. She heard a loud howling that seemed to be right on top of them. She jumped. She was tempted the run back right now, but the thought of Reagan was enough to strengthen her resolve. Crunching her way through the thick brush, she turned back to make sure James and Remus were still behind her.

They were walking along, their heads down, talking in low voices. They were still about twelve feet away, but Lily could make out a few snatches of the conversation.

"I really think it would help...much faster...no other way...miracle we got this far..."

"But...would find out...promised never to tell....and what would Lily think?"

"What about me?" Lily asked furiously at the sound of her name. The boys both stopped, looked at Lily, then looked back at each other. They nodded, and once again looked at Lily. "There's something we can do...to find them faster." Remus said, and Lily looked at them impatiently. "Well? Do it!" Lily exclaimed. "You've got to swear you won't tell anyone, Lily." James said, looking at her seriously. Lily looked confused, but she rolled her eyes and agreed.

She waited for them to pull some kind of illegal tracking tool out of their pockets, but Remus just stepped away from James, who had closed his eyes. He looked as though he was thinking about something. Seconds later, James dissappeared, and in his place was a tall, elegant stag. Lily gasped loudly. "You're a..." She asked incredulously. James-the-Stag was pawing and sniffing at the air. A minute or so later, he pawed the ground excitedly and jerked his head to the right.

He ran off quickly, Lily and Remus just barely keeping up. Lily was still struggling with her shock that her boyfriend, James Potter, was an animagus. She couldn't believe it. They ran on through the trees, for what seemed to be miles. Just as Lily felt her legs cramping up, they skidded to a halt in a small clearing.

James quickly returned to his human form, and declared, "This is it! It's somewhere around here!" The three split up, searching through the leaves for a place where Sirius and Reagan might be held. Lily pushed leaves aside with her foot, decided it was getting her nowhere, and got down on her hands and knees. As she was searching through the brush, her hand hit something hard. She ran her hands back over it, and felt a small steel ring. She pulled on it, and a trapdoor opened in front of her.

She called to James and Remus, who ran over to her. They all looked down the dark hole that the trapdoor had revealed, and inwardly committed to going to any lengths to save their friends. "Ready?" Lily asked. Remus and James nodded, then James stepped forward and dropped into the hole.

Sirius was sitting next to Reagan on the cot, his head in his hands. "How...how long have you....I mean, how far along are you?" He asked suddenly. Reagan looked at him, and half-smiled. "Three months." She said. She then burst into tears, and Sirius put his arm around her. "Don't worry." He said soothingly, holding her tight. "We're going to get out of here."

They both looked at each other, then as if they'd been waiting for it all their lives, they kissed. They held onto each other as if for dear life. Reagan pulled her face away, and buried it in Sirius' shoulder. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. Sirius stroked her hair, and Reagan clung to him. "God, Sirius, I don't know what to do. How will we ever escape?" She said, lifting her head and staring into his eyes, searching for comfort.

The door swung open suddenly, and Reagan and Sirius spun to see who was there. Reagan gasped. "Oh my God, it's you!"

After dropping fifteen feet onto a cold stone floor, Lily, James and Remus steadied themselves. They looked around at where they'd landed. It looked like an underground tunnel, with jagged stone walls. Torches hung from hooks on the walls, flickering as droplets of water fell onto them from the ceiling. There was a corridor ahead of them, and a fork off to the right.

James gripped Lily's hand, and Lily reached out for Remus' with her other. They decided to take the path to the right. It grew brighter as they headed down the hallway, more and more torches appearing on the walls. The firelight they gave off made shadows along the opposite walls, and Lily squeezed James and Remus' hands.

They came to a door on their left, and James pushed it open. Inside was a small cot made of wood, and what looked like several torture devices. There was no one in the room, so they shut the door softly and continued on. A few minutes later, they reached a dead end. The only thing on the wall here was a heavy steel door. James looked at Remus, who nodded. They stepped closer to the door, and heard sounds inside. It sounded like someone was having a tantrum, ripping things apart and banging on the door.

James put his hand on the knob, and gripped it tightly. He put his wand out in front of him and pushed the door open.

"Yes, it's me, silly little girl." Lord Voldemort replied, staring at her with hatred. "Now, if we could push aside your astonishment for a moment, I want information, and I know you have it." He said, his red eyes searching over her as if they could see right into her soul. Reagan shuddered. Sirius shifted uneasily next to her, but he stood up, blocking Voldemort's view of Reagan.

"We're not telling you anything!" Sirius exclaimed. Voldemort laughed. "But of course you will. That is, if you do not wish to die." He said. Sirius steadied himself and stood his ground. "Are you sure?" Voldemort questioned, stepping forward. Four Death Eaters filed in behind him. "You could have riches beyond your wildest dreams you know. If you would just tell me what I want to know. You could start a wonderful new life for the child that is growing in her stomach." Sirius looked startled that Voldemort knew Reagan was pregnant, but he recovered quickly.

"We'll never join you!" Reagan cried, standing next to Sirius, her shoulders back with pride. "We are loyal only to Dumbledore, and you'll never sway us!" She said, speaking with a courage that she didn't feel. "Reagan, get back!" Sirius hissed. Before she could, Voldemort seized her arm and pulled her away from Sirius. With that, the four Death Eaters swarmed around Sirius and restrained him. He fought tooth and nail to get back to Reagan, who was putting up a brave fight herself.

She kicked Voldemort in the leg, and he stumbled for a moment. Then he straightened himself up and tightened his grip on her to the point where it was painful. He held that astonishingly hard grip on her as she kicked and punched at him, trying desperately to get away, but he only let go when she bit him in the arm. She ran to try to help Sirius.

Sirius had already knocked one of the Death Eaters out cold, and had another against the wall, choking him. The other two Death Eaters looked terrified, but in fear of Voldemort's wrath, they kept fighting. Sirius flung the Death Eater down to the already unconcious one, and was turning around to face the other two when Voldemort cried, "ENOUGH!"

Voldemort snapped his fingers, and Reagan flew back to him, against her own will. Sirius fell to the floor, bound with thick black cords. He struggled against them, but to no avail. His arms lay strapped at his sides, and when he tried to stand, he fell back to the floor. Reagan stood there, as if petrified, her eyes taking in Sirius on the floor.

"Take her to the Death Room." Voldemort stated in a conversational tone, as if he were telling them to take her out to tea. The two Death Eaters that were still concious strode forward and grabbed Reagan, dragging her out of the room. Voldemort magicked the other two Death Eaters onto stretchers and levitated them out of the room.

Then, he turned to Sirius. He lifted his hand, and Sirius flew against the wall, his head hitting the stone hard. Time and time again Voldemort threw him against the walls, smirking. Sirius moaned each time he hit a wall. Finally, Voldemort dropped him onto the stone floor with a loud thump. He waved his hand, and the cords binding Sirius dissolved away. Sirius slumped onto the floor.

"You will give me what I want. Believe me...you will. One of yours has already joined my ranks. You shall join me as well, once you get rid of that silly pride." Voldemort stated, standing over Sirius. Sirius pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. Voldemort kicked him in the stomach, and Sirius flew onto his back. "Pathetic." Voldemort said, shaking his head. He strolled out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Sirius pulled himself onto the cot and collapsed into a ball. His body shook with great, dry, racking sobs. Then, using all of the rest of his strength, he began to tear the room to peices, flinging the cot across the room, finding anything he could to suppress the rage that was sliding through his veins. He pounded heavily on the door.

If Voldemort had taken Reagan away to get information...Sirius knew she'd never give it to him. She saw Dumbledore as her idol, as did Sirius. She would never, in a million years, be disloyal to him, even if it cost her her life. Sirius retreated to a corner of the cell and cried. How could he live in a world without Reagan? And their child. Their beautiful, unborn child, would die without ever setting eyes on the Earth.

The tears kept coming, and Sirius could not stop them. He didn't want to. He cried out for Reagan again and again, his voice growing hoarse. He didn't look up when the door opened again. He hoped it was Voldemort, coming back to kill him. He couldn't live without Reagan.

Someone came in and kneeled next to him. "Sirius?" A gruff voice said, and Sirius looked up into the face of his best friend. James searched Sirius' face for some kind of explanation. Sirius wiped away his tears, but he put his head back down, defeated, tired and lost. He just shook his head, unable to say anything.

"Reagan?" Lily asked, obviously understanding his tears. Sirius nodded grimly, then buried his face in his hands. Lily wailed and crumpled on the floor next to Sirius, taking hold of him. They sat there crying, until Remus interrupted them. "Look, I may seem to be insensitive, but Voldemort could be here any moment, let's go." He said. James took hold of Lily. He led her out of the room.

Sirius just shook his head and remained on the floor. "It doesn't matter." He said. "Let him come and kill me." Remus looked down at Sirius, then, with fierce determination, draped Sirius' arm around his shoulders and heaved him up. "Come on, Padfoot. We can make it out of here. Let's go." Remus said, pulling Sirius along. He looked away from Sirius, so that Sirius wouldn't see the tears that had escaped from the corners of his eyes. Sirius didn't object to leaving, but he didn't help either.

They traveled back through the corridors to the opening up on the forest floor. James climbed up first, using the jagged rocks on the walls to his advantage. He reached his hand down for Lily to grab, and she did so. Remus boosted Sirius up so that Lily and James could pull him up. Then Remus climbed his way out, and they shut the trapdoor with a snap.

They hurried out of the forest, Remus dragging Sirius along. They finally reached a street, and James flung his hand out. The Knight Bus appeared seconds later. Once it screeched to a halt next to them, Sirius crumpled to the ground. His breath came in short gasps as he sobbed uncontrollably. He tried to breathe deeply, but he gasped one last time, and all went black.


	9. Pain Follows Tragedy

A/N: Well, this is it! I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! I won't be able to do much of anything for awhile, what with leaving for college and such, so thank you all so incredibly much for your reviews and for reading the story. You guys rock, majorly. I better go before I start sounding like a damm hallmark card.

Au Revior,

Skye

Chapter Nine-Pain Follows Tragedy

Sirius stood by the lake, staring into the clear blue water. He cursed the bright blue sky above. It didn't seem right that the weather was favorable, when his mood was anything but. He couldn't believe it. Reagan was gone. Their child was gone. A sorrow Sirius had never known coursed through his body, and he found it difficult to breathe. He slumped to the ground, trying in vain to hold the tears in, to be a man about this, but he couldn't. The unwanted tears dripped down his cheeks.

Someone came up behind him and softly touched his shoulder. He turned around slowly. He gasped. Reagan was standing behind him. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn the night they had made love. The blue sweater framed her fit torso. The cream colored skirt hung from her hips, swaying in the soft breeze. The necklace Sirius had gotten for her hung around her neck as if it was meant to be there.

Sirius jumped up and into Reagan's arms. They kissed passionately, and Sirius felt complete once again. Several minutes later, when they pulled apart, Reagan looked deep into his eyes. She brought her hand to his face and wiped away the tears that had fallen. She smiled at him, the smile that always drove Sirius crazy.

"Oh Reagan! I can't believe it, I thought you were gone forever. I thought I'd lost you." Sirius said, kissing her face. Reagan just continued to smile, shaking her head. She reached behind her neck, and unclasped her necklace. She set it gracefully into Sirius' hand. He stared at her. "But, Reagan..."

Reagan turned away from him, then walked to the lake. Sirius thought she was going to stop, but she kept going. Reagan started walking into the water, deeper and deeper. When it had reached her waist, she turned around. "I love you." She said simply, then went under. Sirius dove into the water, thrashing about wildly, looking for her. He dove under again and again, but her couldn't find her. He didn't give up. He heard crying. He looked around but saw no one. Then he realized that it had been himself who he'd heard crying.

"REAGAN!" He screamed. "REAGAN!"

"Reagan!" Sirius yelled. He sat up, looking around him wildly. He felt as though he was still in the lake, his movements slow and abbreviated. He rubbed his eyes, and he felt something scratch his cheek. He opened his hand and saw the soft blue sapphire necklace settled in his hand. He had no idea how it had gotten there. Reagan hadn't been wearing when they'd been captured. She hadn't worn since the day he'd betrayed her. The memories of the dream flooded over him. As he looked around again, the hospital wing came slowly into view.

To the left of his bed were his friends. Lily was crying into James' sweater, and James kept sniffling. Remus was staring at a wall, his lip trembling. His eyes were wet and red-rimmed. Peter was standing behind them all, looking nervous and panicked, as if he didn't know who he was, or where he was.

When Sirius had shouted, they all jumped, then looked at him. Lily squealed, then leapt on him. "Oh, thank Merlin you're allright, Sirius!" She cried, hugging him tightly. He felt his ribs protesting her weight. They were probably broken. James pulled Lily back. "Sorry, Sirius." Lily mumbled, but she still looked thrilled that he was awake.

Sirius just sat there, letting the memories wash over him. The cell. Voldemort. Reagan...The pain in his chest increased, and he reckoned it had nothing to do with broken ribs. It wasn't fair. He hadn't been able to tell her. He hadn't been able to show her how much she had meant to him. Ever since that first day they'd met, when she forced him into that stupid pink dress, he'd known. He'd known that they were meant to be together.

"Reagan...she..." Sirius managed to choke out. Lily nodded soberly. Sirius closed his eyes. He wished that he could just fall back to sleep, and wake up months ago, Reagan under his arm after that first night. Her features soft and angelic, her smooth mouth twisted into a tiny smile. Her beautiful golden eyes closed, not knowing that soon, she would be blessed with their child. Not knowing that in a few months time, she would die at the hands of Voldemort.

Sirius opened his eyes, looking back at his friends. They didn't seem to want to look at him. They didn't know what to say to ease his pain. He'd been through so much. He'd gone through life without a real family, and now, that bastard had taken away his only chance at having one. He'd taken away Sirius' chance to be happy.

Sirius looked at each of his friends. James, his best friend. James would have been the godfather. And Lily, Reagan's best friend, would have been the godmother. Remus would have been an honorary uncle, and Peter as well. They would have been a family. They would have what Sirius lacked his entire life. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to tell them.

"Reagan was pregnant."

Everyone's eyes snapped back to Sirius. He nodded, though it took every ounce of his strength to do so. James' mouth flew open in shock. Remus turned back to the wall and leaned against it, throwing his head into the crook of his elbow. Peter looked shocked, and for some reason, horribly guilty. Lily's lower lip trembled violently. James pulled her against him, but she just pushed him away and ran out of the hospital wing, sobbing.

Sirius closed his eyes again, not wanting to see anyone else's pain. It only emphasized his own. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up. His three best friends were all standing over him. They all looked at each other, but did not say a word. There was nothing they could say. Nothing that would ease the pain that was viciously coursing through them.

Six Months Later

Screams echoed through the empty corridors. Piercing cries shook the walls of a bare cell, where a girl lay. Her hair was matted against her head, sticky with sweat. She screamed again. Some woman whose face she could not see in a black cloak was yelling at her, down at the end of the cot. The girl screamed as the pain grew almost unbearable.

Six months in this hell hole. She'd spent six months in a dingy cell, her belly growing steadily each week, despite the meager meals she'd been forced to live off of. Six months of being subjected to torture every day. Six months of being told that her offspring would be killed the moment it left her body. She'd given up hope long ago that she would be rescued. They must have presumed she was already dead. She would have been better off that way.

A few minutes later, Reagan's screams of pain were punctured by a loud wailing. The baby continued to wail as the woman with the mask cleaned and dried her with a small white towel. The masked woman wrapped the baby in a soft white blanket, and set the baby in Reagan's arms.

Reagan looked at the small bundle, overwhelmed with joy. The moment the baby had been set in her arms, it stopped crying. It reached up with tiny hands and felt Reagan's moist face. Reagan looked into the small girl's thoughtful golden eyes that looked around with a surprising clarity. Reagan smiled and kissed the baby's soft cheeks. She ran her fingers through the little girls soft blonde curls. The little girl smiled up at her mother and Reagan laughed. She already had Sirius' daredevil smile.

The six months of agony now seemed well worth it. Reagan knew now what it must have been like for her mother, to see each of her children born. She hugged the small baby girl close to her, afraid to let her go. She looked up at the woman, who had been staring down at the two, her cloaked shoulders shaking with each breath.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Reagan implored. "Isn't she?" Reagan thought she heard the woman sob quietly. "Yes. She is. What are you going to name her?" The woman said, her voice quavering as though she'd been crying. "Faye. Faye Anne Black." Reagan stated. She'd been thinking about names each day in her cell while holding her bulging stomach. "Black?" The woman asked, and Reagan heard her sharp intake of breath. Reagan nodded. She had thought she'd heard something familiar about the woman's voice, and now she placed it.

"Narcissa?" Reagan said, looking into the eyes behind the mask. The woman nodded. She pulled off her mask, and Reagan looked into the face of Sirius' cousin. "Oh dear God, Reagan, we've got to get you out of here." Narcissa said, looking panicked. "I don't care what happens to me, but you...and the baby..." Reagan sat up, still holding Faye tight to her chest. Faye had fallen asleep, now content in the warmth of her mother's arms. Just as Reagan regained her strength and started to get up, the door swung open.

Lord Voldemort, flanked by three of his death eaters, strode into the room. Narcissa looked terrified, and shrank to the wall. She gasped when Voldemort turned towards her. "Take the child to the meeting room, where we will discuss its fate. Do it now!" He added when Narcissa hesitated. Narcissa slowly made her way back to Reagan, and lifted the little girl out of Reagan's arms. She looked meaningfully at Reagan, and mouthed "I'm sorry."

The three Death Eaters that had followed Voldemort in quickly restrained Reagan. Reagan kicked out at them, screaming. "Give me my baby! Give her back to me, you heartless monster!" Reagan screamed, trying to get to the door. Voldemort laughed. "Silly girl. You won't get the baby back, I have a very special purpose for her. She will be my successor. She will be more powerful than her weak parents. She will rule above all, one day when she is old enough. Why, it will be like having my own child." Voldemort said, and chuckled softly.

"You bastard!" Reagan yelled. "You'll see! She'll never follow in your footsteps. She was born from something good, something pure, and she will always be stronger and more powerful than you. She'll destroy you one day, you'll see!" Reagan said, her eyes narrowed. Voldemort laughed again. His eyes narrowed into two snakelike slits, and he pointed his wand at Reagan.

He then spoke the words that brought the end to Reagan Anise Whittier's short life.

A/N: Well, that's it...a solid month of writing! And here it is, finished, before your very eyes. I hope you all enjoyed the story. And to my avid readers who dealt with my cruel and heartless updating schedule, I thank you for remaining avid readers until the end. You guys kick serious arse!

I feel all empty inside now...I hate goodbyes...it's all over now sobs

OR IS IT? MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I just might think about writing a sequel....or maybe I already have...maybe....(insert manical laughter here)

XOXOXOXOXO,

ButterbeerJelloShots Skye

STAY TUNED!


	10. Sneak Peek of the sequel to Hidden Frien...

You thought it was over...you thought just because my muse left me, I was going to end my writings...you thought you would never again hear about Reagan...or Sirius...well....YOU THOUGHT WRONG!

Now, ladies and gentlemen(if there are any) I present to you, a very special sneak peek of the sequel to Hidden Friendships!

Chapter One-Looking for Someone....

The girl walked slowly down the street, her sneakers squeaking against the wet sidewalk. Her eyes were itching with tiredness, but there was no way she could sleep now. Not now that she was so close. She could feel it. Without even looking at the map the security guard had drawn for her, she turned down one street, just following her instincts.

On a dark, secluded street, she spotted a small bench and set her suitcase down. She straightened her black leather jacket and sat down next to her suitcase. She sighed. It had taken her three days to get here, and there was no way she was going back. Stephanie and Rob had tried to keep her from here, practically begged her to stay, but she had to know. She had to know why they'd done what they'd done to her.

The girl pushed a few unruly strands of kaleidoscopic hair out of her eyes, and stood up. She picked up her suitcase, almost buckling under its weight, and started off again. She glanced to the left of her and stared at the ramshackle house there. She studied the address for a moment, then kept walking. Watching every house, she sped up, knowing she was getting closer and closer to her goal.

She stopped suddenly in the space between numbers eleven and thirteen. "Where's twelve?" She said aloud to herself, her cry echoing down the deserted street. The girl set her suitcase down on the sidewalk and sat on it. "I've come all this way, and the place doesn't even exist!" She thought to herself, just as someone walked out from the space in between eleven and thirteen.

A short, plump woman with red hair walked slowly toward the sidewalk. She was talking to someone behind her, and when the girl looked harder into the darkness, she saw two red-haired boys following the woman. The girl stood as the three approached the sidewalk, and cleared her throat, so as to let them know she was there.

They all spun their heads toward her suddenly, and stopped speaking. They eyed her with surprise and suspicion. "Uh, i'm sorry, but could you help me?" The girl said, in a polite tone. She went on quickly before they could stop her by walking away. "I'm looking for someone-" The girl stopped, distracted by someone else walking from between the two houses. He looked young, but gray streaks sneaked through his hair, and small creases were evident on his face, even in the dark. The man walked up to the group standing on the sidewalk.

"Molly?" He said, glancing from the woman to the girl. "Who is this?" He asked. Molly, the red-haired woman shrugged, and said, "She was just about to tell me." The girl moved closer to the man, and cut in, "My name's Faye Chambers and I'm looking for someone..." The man looked over at the girl, Faye, and drew in a quick breath. His eyes roamed over her face, then paused for a long moment on her hair and small tears formed in the creases of his eyes. He didn't speak, and Faye was starting to get a little annoyed, wondering why the man was looking at her like that.

"Look, i'm looking for number twelve, if you can help me..." Faye started, and the man looked startled by the way she spoke, in a demanding voice. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I can help you find number twelve. It's right this way." The man said, and made a reach for her suitcase. Faye picked it up before he could, and waited for him to lead the way. He turned around and stopped between the space he'd appeared from.

Faye wondered what he was doing, but stopped the thought once she saw a house materializing from between the space. She almost gasped, but she controlled it. The man walked towards the house, opened the door, and led Faye inside. The hallway they'd moved into was dark, and Faye could hear, rather than see, the red-haired group from outside following them in. Faye kept close to the man as he led her down a flight of stairs, through another hallway, and into a kitchen.

The man motioned for her to sit at the long table, and Faye gratefully took the seat, sick of standing and walking. The man settled across from her, and the red haired woman, Molly, started making tea, stealing confused glances Faye's way. The two red haired boys, who Faye could now see were twins, leaned against a scrubbed counter.

Once the tea had been set down in front of Faye, she brought her eyes up to the man's face. He was looking at her thoughtfully, the small tears still in his eyes. "I'm Remus Lupin." He said, "And I think I know why you're here." Faye looked a little surprised, but she let her usual sarcastic mouth cover it. "Oh yeah? Are you a seer or something?" She said, raising an eyebrow at Lupin. Surprising her once more, the man laughed loudly.

"You are a perfect picture of your mother." He said, and Faye drew in a breath. "You knew my mother?" She whispered. Lupin smiled again. "Of course. I knew your father as well." Faye was now hanging onto Lupin's every word, afraid that if she spoke, he'd stop. "Your father was one of my best friends," He said, waving a hand in the air. "I assume you know your father's name, seeing as you are here, at his home." Faye nodded, then spoke the name she'd said in her sleep every night since she'd found it. "Sirius Black."


End file.
